Dimensional Destruction
Dimensional Destruction (tentative title) is a fighting crossover video game featuring a whole host of characters created by , from several different universes, as an intergalactic threat seeks to destroy everything and everyone in multiple dimensions. The game holds many references to other games, including gameplay elements and game modes inspired by other games, to show the dimensions merging. While the release date has been expressed as 2017, it is anticipated to be released during Q1 or Q2 of 2017. Plot The game focuses on different universes overlapping, explaining why there are so many different characters in the game. Gameplay Dimensional Destruction plays similarly to the Fire Emblem series, where you explore and fight against opponents on different maps ranging in difficulty and terrain. However, the game is much longer than a standard Fire Emblem title, and has multiple endings and maps which are exclusive to certain characters, to further extend the story's branches. Dimensional Destruction abilities Every character has two exclusive abilities which they can use once per map. The first ability is unlocked for most characters upon them joining your team, however some require the first ability to be unlocked as the game proceeds. The second ability is always locked until story events occur which allow the character to learn the ability. Star Signs Star Signs are another mechanic in the game. Every character, based on their birth month, are assigned to a Star Sign using the updated star sign assignments by NASA. Similar to how the Type effectiveness system works in the Pokemon series, damage will be increased/decreased based on the star signs of the two fighters. DISTRUST Meter The Distrust meter is another mechanic in the game which affects combat. Characters will work better alongside other units which they are friends with, which you can see in the character profiles section of the menu. If a character gets along with another character which they are fighting alongside, then they will find it easier to protect each other from damage and to attack in coordination. However, if they don't get along, they will be less willing to protect each other from enemy damage and will not work together effectively. Characters There are currently an unknown number of characters planned for the game, but only 43 have been revealed so far. ---- ---- Reception Gallery Update Log *October 01, 2016: Created the initial page, with 43 confirmed characters. *October 02, 2016: Expanded on gameplay, and the overall theme of the game. Trivia *This is the first game in the Ziama Prime timeline to feature other characters from other universes. *The game is planned to be very heavily built, as the creator wants the project to have as much content as possible. Credits and Acknowledgements * : The main tables used for the game. *Fire Emblem: The main combat game play. *DESPAIR: The DISTRUST meter. ---- ---- Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:Dimensional Destruction Category:2016